Being Ill is a Good Thing
by Peanutcat12
Summary: What happens when one get sicks and the other brings medicine. A little something called a bribe happens. SaiXem Uke Xemnas Shounen-ai/Soft yaoi


All in this fic belongs to Square Enix!

And to you guests don't even bother leaving a review that isn't very nice (i.e. you suck!) that doesn't help me become a better writer. If you nicely tell me what is wrong that I'll accept your review (i.e. your story is good, but your grammar is a bit off. Try changing - to -.)

* * *

It was a nice day in The World That Never Was. All was enjoying their non existing lives..well except for one. In a room with door mark VII, there was a loop on the bed. From the covers, a hand reached out. It felt a round the night stand 'till it found a box of tissues. The hand pulled one out and returned back in to the covers. You could hear someone from under the cover blowing their nose. The hand came back out heading for the same spot, but shoot back in the covers when the door to the room opened.

The loop shift and out came a pair of gold eyes and some blue hair. The eyes stared at the intruder with angry, but they soften when they realized who entered. The intruder was a tall man with tan skin, long silver hair, and eyes like topaz. The man walked over to the bed and sat down at the edge. He took his glove off and put his on on the other's forehead. The man sighed.

"Still warm," he said, "I should check your temperature again."

The man got up. The other's hand reach out and grabbed the man's wrist.

"Xem..nas..." The other said weakly.

"Don't worry Saix, I'll be back," said Xemnas.

Saix let go of his wrist. Xemnas went into the bathroom and retrieve a thermometer. He then return to Saix and put it in his mouth. After a few minuets it beeped. Xemnas took it and looked at it. He sighed for the second time that day.

"101.6," he said.

Saix started coughing really bad. He nearly puked at the end of it.

"And I need to find you medicine for that cough," said Xemnas.

He closed his eyes for moment, then snap them open.

"I'll be right back," Said Xemnas before he head out the door.

A few minuets later he came back with a bottle of pills. Saix started to scoot far away from Xemnas as he could. He can tolerate being sick, but taking medicine was another thing.

"Calm down Saix," said Xemnas setting on the bed, "It'll help you get better."

Saix narrowed his eyes at him.

"Like hell!" he shouted, which made him cough more.

"Don't yell, you'll make your self even more sick," said Xemnas.

"I don't care," Saix said, "I rather be sick then take that."

"It'll make you feel better," said Xemnas.

"It'll make it worse," said Saix.

"No it won't," Said Xemnas.

"Yes it will," said Saix.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Saix I well not have this argument with you," said Xemnas, "Ether you take it willingly or I'll force it done your throat!"

Saix starred at him.

"What!?" Xemnas shouted.

"Did you just threaten me?" Saix asked.

"Are you the one who stayed out in the rain like an idiot last night?" Xemnas asked back.

"Yes," answered Saix.

"Then there is your answer," said Xemnas.

Saix glowed. He always hated when Xemnas does that.

_Wait when was I capable to hate?_ Saix thought.

"Now now Saix," said Xemnas, "It'll be over soon I promise. Now just open your mouth."

Saix kept his mouth closed.

"Saix," said Xemnas.

Saix shook his head.

"I'll give you one more chance," said Xemnas glaring at him, "Open your mouth now!"

Saix kept his mouth closed.

"That's it!" shouted Xemnas.

Xemnas popped a pill into his and Pressed his lips on Saix's. Xemnas prided his mouth open with his tong and slip the pill in. Xemnas than tickle the side of Saix's neck, making him swallow the pill. Xemnas then broke the kiss. Saix whimpered.

"I can give more for each day you take one pill," bribed Xemnas, "Deal?"

Saix thought for a few minuets. His head dropped in defeat.

"Deal," he answered.

"Good," said Xemnas, "Now get some rest."

This went on for a week 'till Saix was all better, but there was a down fall. Now Xemnas was sick with the same thing. Saix came barging into Xemnas' room with a bottle of pills.

"Now you do this willingly or I can force it down your throat," said Saix.

He grinned at Xemnas, "So which will it be?"

Xemnas lowered him self more into the covers of his bed. Pay back was sure a pain in the butt!

* * *

This a softer yaoi then my usual stuff, but I made it funny. Sorry if there was any OOCness in it.

Amber's picture: art/SaiXem-Being-Ill-isa-GoodThing-146996840


End file.
